Shattered
by Twi-Ranger
Summary: She clenched her teeth and pushed Rachel. "This is your fault! SHE WAS IN LOVE YOU WITH YOU! YET YOU IGNORE HER FOR THAT IDIOT! She left because she couldn't handle seeing you two." Quinn was in love with Rachel, and Santana watches her two friends lose each other. Faberry. Quinntana friendship


_**Shattered**_

**Author: Twi-Ranger**  
**Words: 1,769**  
**Song: Shattered**  
**Artist: Trading Yesterday**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the song.**  
**Author's Note: Love Love Love this song. This is set after Naked, before Diva. AU I got bored and decided to write this.**

* * *

Quinn, Santana, Rachel, Kurt, and Brody were at Callbacks. Rachel decided to treat her friends to dinner, and Santana wanted to see the bar. Maybe sing, and show the NYADA people her talent. She heard people sing songs ranging from Mama Who Bore Me from Broadway to California Love to To a Friend. Santana was shocked at the variety of songs that people had sung. She had expected the students to sing show tunes or pure broadway.

She looked at the people at her table. Kurt was paying attention to the songs, and texting someone, Aaron or Adam or something. Rachel and Brody were whispering to each other, with the girl giggling. Quinn, she had a dejected look in her eyes. Santana didn't know why it had affected her, but it hurt to see Quinn in so much pain. She wanted to help, and she knew the cause.

Every once in a while, Quinn would look at Rachel and Brody, and she would have even more pain in her eyes. Santana didn't know if it was because Quinn wanted someone, or she was in love with Rachel.

Quinn stood up and muttered something. She walked away, and Santana followed. She followed Quinn into the restroom and watched her.

"What's wrong?" Santana asked, her arms folded in from of her chest.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Quinn answered, her voice just barely above a whisper.

"Bullshit and you know it. So what is it? You're in love with Berry? You want to steal her other guy?" Santana asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why do you care?" Quinn asked, finally looking at the girl in front of her.

"Quinn, you are my best friend. I'm worried," Santana responded, her eyes sincere.

"I-I just, it hurts to see them happy. I-I wish it were me, to make her smile," Quinn whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I know. That's how I was when Brittany was with Artie. It'll get better Quinn," Santana told her, as she took the blonde into her arms.

"Promise?" Quinn whispered, looking at Santana with big eyes.

"I promise," Santana told her, hugging her tighter.

The two went back as the DJ asked if anyone want to sing a song. Quinn looked at Santana, as if asking for support. Santana smiled at Quinn, giving her what she wanted.

Quinn walked up to the stage and walked to some of the people. Santana looked at the three people in front of her, as they watched Quinn. Kurt looked at Santana and frowned.

"Hi, I'm Quinn Fabray, and I'm going to sing a song, and yeah," she whispered into the mic.

She sat at the piano. Santana remembered Quinn had gotten piano lessons when she was younger and she had learned a few songs. She didn't remember what songs.

She started playing piano, with her eyes closed. Santana smiled at the soft melody.

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding__  
__Fall into your sunlight__  
_  
Quinn started singing, her voice low and soft, just a little over the piano. Her voice was slow.

_The future's open wide beyond believing__  
__To know why hope dies__  
__Losing what was found, a world so hollow__  
__Suspended in a compromise__  
__The silence of this sound is soon to follow__  
__Somehow sundown__  
_  
She opened her eyes and looked at the people around, as she sang in her voice. Everyone was listening. Not one person made a noise. Everyone's attention was on her. They were captivated by her soft voice.

_And finding answers__  
__Is forgetting all of the questions we called home__  
__Passing the graves of the unknown__  
_  
She smiled softly at Santana, who smiled proudly. She was proud of her piano-playing, blonde, beautiful best friend.

_As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading__  
__Illusions of the sunlight__  
__And the reflection of a lie will keep me waiting__  
__Love gone for so long__  
_  
She looked at Rachel who stared back. Rachel was frowning. Santana was sure she was slightly shocked at Quinn's song, and it caused her to smirk.

_This day's ending is the proof of time killing all the faith I know__  
__Knowing that faith is all I hold__  
_  
She played the little piano solo. Santana smiled at the sound. It was so wonderful. The melody was relaxing. Kurt smiled at it too. Brody didn't show much emotion. And Rachel was grinning. There was still no sound except Quinn's voice and the piano.

_And I've lost who I am__  
__And I can't understand__  
__Why my heart is so broken__  
__Rejecting your love__  
__Without love gone wrong__  
__Life__  
__Less words__  
__Carry on__  
_  
She looked at Rachel for a second, as the other instruments started to join. The performance was captivating, people were recording it, others were moving their heads to the beat.

_But I know__  
__All I know__  
__Is that the ends beginning__  
_  
Her voice was slight louder than before. It was gaining power and confidence. She closed her eyes once again.

_Who I am from the start__  
__Take me home to my heart__  
__Let me go__  
__And I will run__  
__I will not be silenced__  
_  
Her voice got louder and louder as the song progressed.

_All this time spent in vain__  
__Wasted years__  
__Wasted gain__  
__All is lost__  
__Hope remains__  
__And this war's not over__There's a light__  
__There's the sun__  
__Taking all the shattered ones__  
__To the place we belong__  
__And his love will conquer__And I've lost who I am__  
__And I can't understand__  
__Why my heart is so broken__  
__Rejecting your love__  
__Without love gone wrong__  
__Life__  
__Less words__  
__Carry on__But I know__  
__All I know__  
__Is that the ends beginning__  
_  
Her voice was loud and strong.

_Who I am from the start__  
__Take me home to my heart__  
__Let me go__  
__And I will run__  
__I will not be silenced__All this time spent in vain__  
__Wasted years__  
__Wasted gain__  
__All is lost__  
__Hope remains__  
__And this war's not over__There's a light__  
__There's the sun__  
__Taking all the shattered ones__  
__To the place we belong__  
__And his love will conquer all__  
__Yes his love will conquer all__  
_  
She looked at Rachel as she sang.

_Yesterday I died, tomorrows bleeding__  
__Fall into your sunlight_

She sang softly, like how she had started. She smiled softly as the song came to an end. She stood up, signaling she was done. She bowed slight, when everyone went crazy clapping. She got a standing ovation, as she blushed. Santana whistled, knowing her best friend deserved it.

She walked to the table and sat down at the chair she was occupying.

"That was amazing," Kurt said, smiling at her.

She blushed at the compliment. "Thanks," she muttered.

Rachel was grinning. "That was a great performance."

"Thank you Rachel," Quinn said, giving the brunette a small smile.

No one said anything after that, much to Quinn's displeasure. They listened to other people's songs.

Santana watched her best friend, who was sitting there, staring at her hand on her lap. Santana frowned. She was sure Rachel was going to do more, but she ignored Quinn from Brody. Santana wanted to smash the guy's face in. She didn't like him.

"I-I have to go back to New Haven," Quinn told the group. Santana could tell she didn't want to leave, but she couldn't stay there.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked, looking at her friend.

"Yeah, I, uh have homework," Quinn answered, looking at anything except the brunette.

"I'll miss you. I'll see you at Mister Shue's wedding?" she asked, looking at Quinn with big eyes.

Quinn smiled. "Of course, I'll see you there," she answered.

She started to leave after Kurt and Brody said their goodbyes. Santana followed outside.

"Homework?" Santana asked, her eyebrow raised.

"I-I couldn't stay. She looked so happy, and I don't want to ruin it. I just want her to be happy," Quinn answered.

"Q, don't give up your happiness. You should have something, someone in your life," Santana told her.

Quinn shrugged. "Double standard much?" Quinn questioned, glaring at her friend. "You gave Britt up, your happiness. I don't think you're the right person to talk to me about this stuff. It just makes you a hypocrite."

Santana glared at her. "Whatever. You know what, forget it. Go, be depressed, see if I care."

Santana left, letting Quinn leave or stay, she didn't care.

Santana sat down with her two friends, and her friend's boyfriend. She knew she was wrong, but she was angry at her best friend. She frowned; she knew she would have to call her in the morning, when Quinn got to New Haven. For the rest of the night, she tried to relax, with a bad nagging voice behind her head.

Xxx

Loud knocking woke Santana up. She frowned and rubbed her eyes. She saw Rachel standing in front of her, with tears running down her face. Alert, Santana sat up.

"What's wrong?" Santana asked, as she rushed to Rachel. She hugged the girl, wondering what had happened.

"I-I c-call… I called Quinn's ph-phone, b-but she didn't answer. I-I called h-her dorm, a-an-and her r-roommate, and-and she said Qu-Quinn never returned," Rachel said, crying.

"Maybe her train was late? She could have made a stop somewhere else," Santana tried to reason, even though she had a bad feeling.

"I-I checked the train. S-Santana, there was an ac-accident," Rachel whispered, looking at Santana, her eyes full of remorse and pain.

"I-is she okay?" Santana asked, tears stinging her eyes.

"Th-there was no survivor," Rachel muttered into Santana's shirt.

Santana felt her world freeze. She clenched her teeth and pushed Rachel. "This is your fault! SHE WAS IN LOVE YOU WITH YOU! YET YOU IGNORE HER FOR THAT IDIOT! She left because she couldn't handle seeing you two. If you would have seen her, just once, you would have seen her pain, and if you wouldn't have ignored her, she would still be here, not with those people who, d-died!"

Rachel broke down, making Santana feel horrible. Santana had just lost her best friend, and she could tell the girl in front of her had feelings for Quinn.

"I-I knew," Rachel muttered, looking at Santana. "I knew she liked me, but I thought it was just a phase, you know. Like she'll love me today, but in a few days she would have gotten bored and would have felt me. I-I loved her."

Santana pulled the girl to her lap. She didn't know what Rachel was feeling, but she knew what herself was feeling, and she could guess what Rachel was feeling was worse. She knew they would have to help each other heal, together.


End file.
